frtrpfandomcom-20200213-history
LSPD
Description The Los Santos Police Department's prime objective is to provide safety and maintain order throughout the city of Los Santos. Over the years, the city has become much less violent due to the department's presence and the typical hatred of police has finally started to wear out. Officers and better trained and equipped under current leadership than under previous departmental leaders. Currently, the department does not have a Chief of Police, however, Evan Cook is acting as head of department until a new Chief is instated. History The Los Santos Police Department was formed in 1889 in a city that was growing rapidly. The city didn't have an active police department for over 100 years, and crime was beginning to become an issue, resulting in the creation of the Los Santos Police Department. Over time, this department has maintained order in the city, despite an overall negative reputation, and is currently working in an attempt to create better community relations. Ranking Structure The Los Santos Police Department has a total of 23 ranks. All new officers start as a Cadet Trainee after Academy. Chief of Police Assistant Chief of Police Deputy Chief of Police Commander Assistant Commander Captain II Captain I Lieutenant First Class Lieutenant Master Sergeant Staff Sergeant Sergeant Senior Corporal Corporal First Class Corporal Head Senior Officer Senior Lead Officer Senior Officer Officer III Officer II Officer I Probationary Officer Cadet Trainee Once the rank of Senior Lead Officer is earned, you are given a choice to continue on the path of Officer or to switch paths to become a Detective. Detectives are equivilent of their Officer counterparts starting at Head Senior Officer: Chief Detective Deputy Chief Detective Senior Detective Detective Sergeant Detective III Detective II Detective I Probationary Detective Detective Trainee Two Main Paths of the LSPD Peace Officer This happens to be the primary choice for most officers. A peace officer's job is to maintain order and protect the civilians of Los Santos. The peace officer can choose to join specialized divisions within the Los Santos Police Department by obtaining this rank, however, will be excluded from any detective work and investigations. These officers walk and drive the streets, build better relations with communities, and take down criminals. Officers in specialized divisions work hard together with the other departments in other cities/states in order to attempt to prevent crime. Detective Once a member of the Los Santos Police Department earns the rank of Senior Lead Officer, they must start to consider the two potential paths ahead of them. At the time of their next promotion, should the member want to take the detective route, they must show exemplary skill and knowledge and pass the test given by the highest ranking officer in the LSPD. Detectives are expected to wear normal uniforms with their detective badge while on patrol, however, plain clothes are allowed with visible badge. Unmarked vehicles are only to be used during investigative work, unless given permission by a supervisor. Detectives are expected to ask any and every question possible at the scene of a crime, for the slightest missed detail could derail the whole investigation and let a guilty person walk free. LSPD Specialized Divisions Aerial Division Better known as "pilots", these are the professional aircraft pilots of the LSPD. These members are trained to maneuver a helicopter in any situation, and are mainly called for assistance/special operations. Pilots mainly follow vehicle pursuits closely, as helicopters are more nimble and able to follow vehicles through most tight turns. Pilots may also use the helicopter to deploy a tactical team from the sky via rappelling. Members must attain the rank of Senior Lead Officer in order to apply for this division. Anti-Terrorism Division This is the Los Santos Police Department's counter-terrorism specialists. These members are highly trained in searching for potential terror plots and taking down established terrorists on the homeland. This department works closely to monitor activity and prevent potential attacks with the Federal Bureau of Investigation, Department of Homeland Security, and Secret Service. Members are trained highly in close quarters combat, long range reconnaissance, computer science and decryption, and investigations. Members must attain the rank of Head Senior Officer or Detective Trainee before choosing whether to apply for this division. Emergency Services Unit (ESU) These members are highly trained and specialized in all fields. The ESU are the city's most respected officers, always placing themselves in danger in order to protect those around them. These members are familiar with gangs, narcotics, counter-terrorism, canine operations, seaports, medical situations, highways, negotiating, public transit, and piloting aircraft. They are also trained in close quarters combat, reconnaissance, monitoring crisis and high-risk situations, rescuing hostages, and are highly spoken of in marksmanship. These members are the first to respond to any calls that require immediate assistance. Members will be hand picked for this program after displaying exemplary all-around knowledge. Gang Division These members are highly knowledgeable in the gangs of Los Santos and knowledgeable in the rest of the gangs of the United States. These members are trained to prevent any and all acts of organized crime, small or large. Many members of the gangs in Strawberry and Davis have been imprisoned by this team and they are very disliked by affiliates of those gangs. Members must attain the rank of Senior Officer in order to apply for the Gang Division. Internal Affairs These members are the police of the police. Internal Affairs members always investigate complaints against the department and officers and often review profiles of officers who are not doing their job appropriately. These officers do not patrol the streets, however, they protect the citizens of Los Santos by ensuring that the LSPD is doing their job properly. Members will be hand picked for this program after displaying exemplary all-around knowledge and a very high level of maturity. Canine Division These members, known as "handlers", are trained to work with different dogs in order to achieve different goals. Members will all learn the proper commands and will work with dogs in order to either subdue suspects or find explosives/narcotics on suspects. They will typically be assigned to a small area, usually crowded and often co-ordinate with the Anti-Terrorism and Narcotics Divisions. Members will always drive vehicles with a kennel installed in the back, with the fleet currently consisting of a 2013 Chevrolet Tahoe and a 2016 Dodge Charger. The dogs have no fear and will run into any situation should the handler give the command, however, handlers are trained what situations not to send the dogs into. Members must attain the rank of Corporal in order to apply for the Canine Division. Narcotics Division These members are highly knowledgeable in the field of narcotics. There have been a vast number of drug epidemics in Los Santos over time, and the LSPD Narcotics Division is on the streets confiscating drugs, finding where they originated from, and arresting the drug ring leaders. Members here are trained in the appearance of narcotics, tricks of hiding them, and the human body's reactions to them. Most members have family members and/or friends who have done narcotics and understand the pain it puts friends and families through, and do not wish to see anyone else suffer in the same way. Members must attain the rank of Senior Officer in order to apply for the Narcotics Division. Port Authority Division These officers work under the Los Santos Police Department, but specialize in the southern parts of Los Santos, primarily Elysian Island, Terminal, and the heliport/boat port in Vespucci Beach. Working together with Customs and the Department of Homeland Security, these members are expected to patrol the industrial parts of Los Santos and the harbors and stop any criminals and/or potential smuggling operations. Members are also expected to know how to find suspicious containers and notice any suspicious activity. These officers are also allowed to inspect any vehicle entering or exiting the Port of Los Santos area should they feel there is a valid reason. Members must attain the rank of Senior Officer in order to apply for the Port Authority Division. Traffic Enforcement Division This division of the Los Santos Police Department is responsible for the highways and interstates of Los Santos. Members of this department can usually be found on the highways, however, they are able to dispatched to calls in the city and may patrol if they see fit. Traffic Enforcement members must earn certifications in the use of high-speed vehicles and motorcycles before being given the title. They must also make no mistakes on their driving road test, taken with a Traffic Enforcement qualified FTO. Members must attain the rank of Senior Officer in order to apply for the Traffic Enforcement Division. Transit Authority Division The Transit Authority primarily focuses on all methods of mass transit throughout Los Santos. Members in this department are usually on foot patrol, although using vehicles is optional. Transit Authority officers can usually be found at the Dashound Bus Terminal in Los Santos, at Los Santos International Airport, or at any train/tram station or bus stop. Transit works closely with the other departments to apprehend and criminals seen using public transportation. Members must attain the rank Senior Officer in order to apply for the Transit Authority Division. LSPD Special Certifications Basic EMT These are members who have some medical knowledge and are required to tend to injured officers/victims at crime scenes until a member of the San Andreas Medical Response arrives. Members will be assigned this rank if exemplary knowledge of handling medical situations is displayed. Field Training Officer These members are highly knowledgeable of the Los Santos Police Department, its protocols, sub-divisions, and ranking structure. They are also a good judge of character and knowledge and refuse to promote people who they believe have not earned the next rank. Members must attain the rank of Sergeant or Detective III in order to apply for FTO. Trained Negotiator These members are highly knowledgeable and very charismatic. They are trained in what they are allowed to negotiate, and that sometimes, a sacrifice may need to be made in order to achieve a greater good. They are fearless and know their limitation, and most importantly, these members know how to bargain. Members must attain the rank of Senior Corporal in order to apply for Negotiation training. Trained Sniper These members are highly skilled marksman and can hit any target from over 200m with dead accuracy, even if moving. Many can receive training for this certification, however, not everyone will get it right away. Members must attain the rank of Senior Lead Officer in order to opt in to marksman training. Trained SWAT These members are trained in high-risk scenarios and are allowed to use the Bearcat and SWAT uniforms should a high-risk situation arise. Members go through rigorous firearm courses and are taught proper combat tactics should they be needed for a raid. Members must attain the rank of Senior Officer in order to apply for SWAT training.__FORCETOC__